


Growing Family

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, FeMC - Freeform, Genderbending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Akira and Ryuji celebrate Children's Day before the birth of their son.





	Growing Family

“Should we really be doing these yet?” Akira asked, looking up at the koinobori on the flagpole.

“Yeah!” Ryuji retorted, securing the line. “I mean, he’s gonna be here next month. It’s, like, four weeks. Maybe less.”

“Maybe more,” Akira muttered, hand resting on her swollen stomach. “Hopefully not more…”

“Just because he’s not born yet doesn’t mean we shouldn’t have a flag for him. There!” He stood back to admire his handiwork. “The black one’s me, the red one’s you, and Goro’s is the blue one at the bottom!”

“I wonder how you got that,” Akira joked, leaning against his side. “Love the colorful one, though, too. The streamers?”

“Yeah!” Ryuji patted Akira’s stomach. “I’m sure he loves it, too. Don’t you, lil bean? Huh?”

Akira laughed, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. She was more than ready for this pregnancy to be over. _Beyond_ so. Of course it wouldn’t happen before Children’s Day, but that wasn’t going to stop them from celebrating. Celebrating Goro’s strengths already, no matter what they might be. It didn’t matter. He was going to be perfect and worth it in every way, no matter what.

Despite his namesake. Despite whatever kind of argument she and Ryuji had had about his name– and his namesake– he didn’t need to worry about him turning out that way. The apple could fall far from the tree, and it was just a _name_. Akira wasn’t sure that she was the best model citizen. She’d made choices in the Metaverse that she regretted to even this day, but she didn’t think _she_ was inherently a _bad person_. Of course every bad person probably thought that, though, didn’t they?

She’d made hard decisions, but at least nobody– hardly _any_ body– had died over them. She liked to think that was a victory.

And as for Ryuji… yes, he had his faults, too. They all did. But he had learned from his father just as Akira had learned from her parents, as all of the Phantom Thieves had learned from Shido about Akechi.

They had all learned, and Akira intended to put that knowledge to use. They were going to be as good of parents as they could be, and Goro was going to be the best he could be, too. She already knew that.

“Oh! He kicked!” Ryuji exclaimed, and Akira laughed as if she hadn’t felt it.

“Yep.”

“See, he agrees. He’s celebrating Children’s Day, too!” Ryuji pulled his hand around and slipped it around Akira’s waist instead. “We’re all here, all three of us.”

“And next year, he’ll be almost a year old.” She rest her head on his shoulder, and then just as quickly straightened back up with a wince. “And he’s celebrating on my bladder, God.” Ryuji tried to muffle his laughter; he didn’t succeed and Akira swatted at him. “I’m going in. Thank you for putting the flags up.” A kiss on the cheek, and then toddling back off for the front door.

“Any time!” Ryuji replied brightly. “Anything for the family!”

**Author's Note:**

> The last Goro-son request for awhile, folks, so I hope you enjoyed the series thus far! I just. don't have time to do requests right now ahaha secret santas... wheezes
> 
> Thank you (and thank Pan!!!) for all of the support!


End file.
